Pack-A-Charge weapons
Pistols Calamity vs CR0C0D1L3 Damage max increased from 300 to 450 Reserve Ammo increased from 240 to 320 Reload change from 2.013 to 1.844 Calamity and Jane vs CR0C0D1L3 and H1PP0 Damage max increased from 300 to 450 Reserve Ammo increased from 320 to 400 Reload change from 2.2 to 2. Mustang and Sally vs Harsky and Stusk Damage max increased from 1200 to 1750 Mag Size increased from 6/6 to 10/10 Reserve Ammo change from 50 to 80 Reload change from 1.6 to 1.3 Cobra vs Viper Damage max increased from 1000 to 1500 Mag Size increased from 12 to 18 Reserve Ammo increased from 96 to 120 Submachine Guns AK-74fu2 vs AK-74gtfo2 Damage Max increased from 190 to 260 Mag Size increased from 40 to 50 Reserve Ammo increased from 280 to 400 Reload change from 2.8 to 2.3 MP115 Kollider vs MP115 Klean Kutter Damage Max increased from 140 to 190 Mag Size increased from 40 to 50 Reserve Ammo increased from 200 to 300 Reload change from 3.2 to 3 Red Dot added The Afterburner vs The Furnace Damage Max increased from 200 to 275 Reserve Ammo increased from 192 to 320 Reload change from 2.9 to 2.5 MPL-LF vs MPL-SAFW Damage Max increased from 140 to 200 Mag Size increased from 40 to 60 Reserve Ammo increased from 200 to 240 Reload change from 3 to 2.9 Tokyo and Rose vs Gilbert and Anne Damage Max increased from 140 to 200 Mag Size increased from 25/25 to 40/40 Reserve Ammo increased from 225 to 280 Reload change from 3.4 to 3 Phantom vs Figment Damage Max increased from 130 to 210 Reserve Ammo increased from 225 to 280 Gains Grip Assault Rifles AUG-50M3 vs Sh0CKnAUG Damage Max increased from 200 to 300 Mag Size increased from 30 to 45 Reserve Ammo increased from 390 to 480 Reload change from 3.05 to 3.03 Predator vs Dominator Damage Max increased from 210 to 330 Reserve Ammo increased from 360 to 480 Reflex Sight Added G16 - GL35 vs R0fLC0p73R Damage Max increased from 150 to 220 Mag Size Increased from 45 to 50 Reserve Ammo from 225 to 350 Reload change from 3.3 to 3.1 Flamethrower added EPC WN vs FN 6L0RY Damage Max increased from 240 to 290 Mag Size increased from 30 to 40 Reserve Ammo increased from 360 to 440 Reload change from 3.1 to 2.7 G115 Generator vs G115 Genocide Damage Max increased from 150 to 220 Mag Size increased from 48 to 72 Reserve Ammo increased from 288 to 504 Lowered Recoil when aiming Lamentation vs Threnody Damage Max increased from 220 to 350 Mag Size increased from 35 to 50 Reserve Ammo increased from 490 to 600 Reload changed from 3.8 to 3.4 Mnesia vs M115 MurderFest Damage Max increased from 200 to 285 Mag Size increased from 16 to 20 Reserve Ammo increased from 192 to 260 Red Dot Sight added Skullcrusher vs Lungcollapser Damage Max increased from 150 to 210 Mag Size increased from 30 to 45 Reserve Ammo increased from 270 to 360 Reload change from 2.36 to 2.17 Quadrupel Mags added Shotguns Typhoid and Mary vs Ryan and Dunn Damage Max increased from 360 to 500 Mag Size increased from 8/8 to 12/12 Reserve Ammo increased from 80 to 132 Reload change from 3.4 to 3 Hades vs Zeus Damage increased from 200 to 340 Mag Size increased from 2 to 4 Reserve Ammo increased from 60 to 80 Reload change from 2.5 to 2.1 SPAZ-24 vs t0uR3Tt35 Damage increased from 300 to 520 Reserve Ammo increased from 72 to 120 Raid vs Window Bust Damage increased from 240 to 340 Mag Size increased from 10 to 12 Reserve Ammo increased from 60 to 96 Reload change from 0.567 to 0.488 each shell Reloads 3 shells at a time Light Machine Guns H115 Oscillator vs M115 Blender Damage Max increased from 210 to 300 Mag Size increased from 150 to 175 Reserve Ammo increased from 750 to 875 Reload change from 4.75 to 3.2 Faster rate of fire R115 Resonator vs R115 Ripper Damage Max increased from 180 to 290 Mag Size increased from 125 to 150 Reserve Ammo increased from 500 to 750 Reload change from 5.5 to 3.9 Sniper Rifles D115 Dissasembler vs D115 Disector Damage Max increased from 1000 to 1700 Mag Size increased from 10 to 15 Reserve Ammo increased from 80 to 105 Reload change from 3.75 to 3.5 L115 Isolator vs L115 Traumatizor Damage Max increased from 1000 to 1550 Mag Size increased from 8 to 12 Reserve Ammo increased from 72 to 108 Reload change from 3.5 to 3.3 Launchers M72 Anarchy vs M72 Convict Damage Max increased from 3000/600 to 5000/1000 Reserve Ammo from 40 to 90 Reload change from 3 to 2.3 Less Recoil China Beach vs China Monsoon Damage Max increased from 1000/1000 to 3000/1750 Mag Size increased from 5 to 8 Reserve Ammo increased from 40 to 80 Reload change from 1 to .7 Faster Pump Special Awful Lawton vs D33znu75 Damage Max from 2500/225 to 4000/500 Mag Size increased from 1 to 3 Reserve Ammo increased from 12 to 30 Krauss Refibrillator vs Revive-O-Medic Damage Max increased from 1000 to 2500 Reserve Ammo increased from 8 to 15 If it is shot within a 5-foot radius of a downed teammate, they will be revived Wonder Weapons Porter's X2 Ray Gun vs X3 Ray Blast Complete Damage Max increased from 1000/2000 to 1500/4000 Mag Size increased from 40 to 60 Reserve Ammo increased from 200 to 360 Reload change from 3 to 2.6 Earth Wollop ERC4 vs Force of Nature ERC5 Damage Max increased from 4000 to 7000 Mag Size increased from 6 to 8 Reserve Ammo increased from 42 to 64 Reload change from 3.4 to 3 Uber-Ager vs Super-Eon 935 X3 Complete Damage remains Infinite Mag Size increased from 4 to 6 Reserve Ammo increased from 24 to 30 When a Zombie is turned into a baby, it will kill any zombie in its way of escape except crawlers